The present invention relates generally to a latch actuating device that is used to actuate a latch for releasably sealing a door. Generally speaking, in one embodiment the latch actuating device includes a handle that is housed within a base. The handle is rotatable with respect to the base when in an unlocked position. There is a driven cam within the handle that translates along the body of the handle, i.e., along the axis of rotation of the handle, when the lockset is actuated, e.g., by a key. Thus, the rotation of the key rotates a tail of the lockset, thus causing the driven cam to translate along the housing and insert a protrusion into a locking receptacle of the base. There is a drive cam between the driven cam and the tail that engages the tail.
The Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEM) and after-market manufacturers in the light truck and utility truck industries use a variety of handle actuated latches that secure doors and panels to storage areas contained on vehicles. This latch actuating device focuses on a common latching device known as a T-handle. The handles include a variety of key actuated tumbler locksets that offer a range of sophistication. A growing trend is to include locksets that offer the ability to mechanically program numerous locksets on one vehicle with one key configuration. This type of lockset is commonly called a codeable lockset. This invention uniquely provides features and benefits for use with codeable or traditional locksets.